


Tek Taraflı

by kullanmayicibilgileri



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kullanmayicibilgileri/pseuds/kullanmayicibilgileri
Summary: Wano sonrası olabileceklere dair kısa bir lawlu fanficion. Click for English https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473413
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law





	Tek Taraflı

Tümüyle harabeye dönmüş Wano Krallığında uzun süredir ilk defa güneş mutlu doğuyordu. Gece yağan kar harabelerden yükselen dumanla birleşip yer yer kahverengiye dönmüş, toprağın ve kalan bütün yıkıntıların üzerini usulca örtmüş halde, bütün ülkeyi nemli ve içe işleyen bir soğuğa teslim etmişti. Çiçek Başkenti'nin yıkıntıları haricinde ülkenin diğer ucunda, bir zamanlar Oden Kalesi'nin bulunduğu tepenin dibinde bir ejderhanın cansız bedeni yatıyordu, üzerini usulca kapatan karlara aldırış etmeksizin.

Savaş sona ermişti. Ülkeyi dış dünyaya kapatan büyük görünmez duvarlar yıkılmış, bin yıldan uzun süredir dünyaya kapalı kalan bu ülke ise, soğuğu ve ülkenin iyi bir tamirata ihtiyacı olan altyapısını umursamaksızın derin bir uyku çekiyordu.

İki adam hariç. Bunlardan biri, ülkede olan destansı savaşı raporlayan denizci eri X-Drake, diğeri ise ülke uyanmadan önce adadan ayrılıp sırra kadem basmayı planlayan Trafalgar Law idi.

Kalp Korsanları çoktan toparlanmış, tayfanın bir kısmı Polar Tang'in kazan dairesine kömür doldurmaya başlamıştı. Bepo sırayla kazan dairesine girecek kişilere güvenlik kontrollerini uyguluyor, tulumları ve kaçak ihtimallerini kontrol ediyor, Penguin ise mutfakta bütün tayfaya hızlıca tüketilebilecek bir kahvaltı hazırlıyordu. Kaptan ise olabildiğince sessizce, buyurduğu bütün emirlerin yerine getirilmesini beklerken minik sarı balığının güvertesinden Wano ülkesinin üzerinden tüten dumanları izliyordu.

Bu ülkeyi bir daha görmek istediğinden emin olmasa da, manzaranın ve yeni doğan sabahın tatlı alacakaranlığının tadını çıkartmak istiyordu. Ve sessizliğin, en çok da sessizliğin. Kimi zaman para, kimi zaman intikam, kimi zaman da bizzat kendi hayatı için durmaksızın savaşarak geçirdiği hayatında gerçekten sessizliğin ve sükunetin tadını çıkarabildiği zamanlar pek azdı. Özellikle de hala daha doğru bir karar olup olmadığından emin olamadığı Hasır Şapka ittifakından sonra, kendi standartlarının çok üstünde bir gürültüye maruz kaldığından emindi. Gerçi sevmediğinden de değildi bu yarınlar yokmuşçasına şamata çıkartan ve her daim didişecek bir konu bulan bu tayfayı ama, zaman zaman, mutlu da görünse, huysuz da görünse, içten içe gelen o yabancılaşma ve izole edilmişlik hissinden kurtulamıyordu. Hatta öyle ki, Hasır Şapkalar'ın neşesini bir uyuşturucu gibi damıtıp kendine enjekte edecek bile olsa, o sonsuz öforiye ulaşması mümkün olamayacaktı. Beyninin ve kalbinin içini kemiren o karanlık hisler Luffy kendisine gülerek baktığında güneşi bile ısıtacak o saflığı kendi kalın, kabuk bağlamış derisinden içeriye girmesine hiçbir zaman müsaade etmiyordu. Kendi huzursuzluğunun Luffy'lerin pür neşesine gölge düşürmesine izin veremezdi. Hele ki, ittifakları da amacına ulaştığına göre, onlarla geçireceği her fazladan dakika, basit bir elveda bile olsa hem onları üzecek, hem de kendi kendini yiyen ruhuna fazla gelecekti.

Zou'dan ayrılırlarken Nekomamushi'nin güç bela kendisine hediye etmeye ikna ettiği pipoyu çıkarıp biraz tütün, biraz da yeşillikle doldurduktan sonra ateşe verdi. Kendi yalnızlığında huzur bulabildiği o nadir zamanlarda bu tarz kaçamaklar yapmayı seviyordu.

"Gerçekten bu kadar erken mi ayrılıyorsun yani?"

Beklenmedik bir ses, o mükemmel anı bozuverdi birden. Hızlı hareketlerle güverteyi kontrol ettiğinde gördüğü tek yabancı şey hemen iki adım arkasında bir çiçek misali yerden bitmiş bir kafadan ibaretti. Nico Robin'in kafası. Kafa giderek yerden bitmeye ve kötü şöhreti dünyanın her bir köşesine ulaşmış bu kadının tepeden tırnağa bütün vücudunu tamamlamaya devam etti.

"Evet." Olabildiğince soğuk bir ses tonuyla cevapladı bu soruyu. "Bu ittifak amacına ulaştığına göre artık daha fazla kalmak için bir sebebim yok."

"Anlıyorum." Hüzünle ve hayal kırıklıklarıyla perdelenmiş bakışlarının altında, yumuşak bir ses tonuyla konuşuyordu. "Yine de, bize karşı bir elveda deme yükümlülüğün vardı."

"Belki, kim bilir. Asıl bedenin nerede Nico-ya?"

"Kuri'de. O-Tsuru'nun evindeyiz hepimiz." Ses tonu değişti birden. "Konuyu değiştirme. En azından Luffy'nin uyanmasını beklemelisin. Ne kadar üzülebileceği hakkında bir fikrin var mı senin?"

"Konuyu değiştirmiyorum Nico-ya, bitiriyorum." Cerrahın da ses tonu değişti istemsizce. "Bedenin her neredeyse oraya dön o zaman, lütfen."

"Döneceğim. Ama bana bizimkilere demem için mantıklı bir sebep vermelisin. Öteki türlü Luffy'yi senin peşinden gelmemesi için ikna edemeyeceğimi biliyorsun."

"İttifakın amacına ulaşmış olması yeterince mantıklı bir sebep değil mi?"

"Değil. En azından Luffy için değil. Seni bir ittifak gibi değil, tayfadan biri gibi görüyor."

"İşte tam olarak o yüzden ayrılıyorum. Tayfadan biri olamam, Nico-ya." Law'ın bakışları aşağı düştü yavaşça, piponun haznesini eliyle açıp kaparken derin bir nefes çekti. Elindeki pipoya odaklanınca kısa bir sessizlik oldu.

"Tütün kullandığını bilmiyordum."

"Nadiren. Sizin aşçı gibi yedi yirmi dört tütmemi beklemiyordun umarım?" Tek kaşını kaldırıp bakışlarını Robin'e dikti, ne zaman gidiyorsun dercesine.

"Hahaahahahah." Robin kıkırdadı. "Hayır."

"İşin aslı, Nico-ya, madem en azından mantıklı bir açıklamaya ihtiyacın var, en başta benim kendime ait bir tayfam ve onlara karşı bir sorumluluğum var." Beyin kıvrımlarına ve damarlarına dolan nikotin ve cannabinolun etkisiyle biraz daha gevşemiş bir ses tonuyla konuşmaya devam etti. "Hal böyleyken bazen bazı istekler tek taraflı kalmak zorunda."

"Tek taraflı?" Robin'in kaşları da istemsizce kalkarken Law son cümlesiyle ciddi bir pot kırdığını farketti. Robin devam etti. "Kimin açısından tek taraflı?

"Ney kimin açısından tek taraflı?" Anlamazlığa yatsa da karşısında eğleyip gönderebileceği Chopper değil, karşılaştığı veriyi sonuna kadar analiz eden Robin vardı. Kafası çoktan güzel olmuş gibi davranmak da muhtemelen işe yaramayacaktı. Yine de, kendisini salak gibi gösteren o tepkiyi göstermekten kurtulamamıştı. "Ney kimin açısından tek taraflı?" Gerçekten mi?

"Senin açından mı tek taraflı istekler bu dediğin, yoksa Luffy açısından mı?" Yüzünde hin bir sırıtışla devam etti Robin. Law'ınsa kulakları kızarıyordu pofuduk şapkasının altından. "Bunu sormayacak kadar zekisin sanıyordum?"

"Açık konuşmalısın Nico-ya."

"Gayet açık konuşuyorum halbuki Tora-kun." Yüzünde yumuşak bir ifadeyle gülümseyerek meraklı bakışlarını güvertesinden çıktığı denizaltının kaptanına dikti.

"Hofffffff." Derin derin iç çekerek öne eğdiği alnını tuttu diğer eliyle. "Neyse ne işte."

"Nico-ya." Elini yüzünden çekip kaşlarını çatarak kadına döndü. "Veda etmeyi bekleyecek kadar bile sizinle kalmak benim için her şeyi zor hale getirecek."

Duraksadı biraz, piponun haznesini tekrar yaktı, uzun uzun nefes çekti ve devam etti.

"Ve bu arada, soruyu yetersiz sordun. İkimiz açısından da tek taraflı. O beni göndermemek için her şeyi yapar, ben de iyice içinden çıkılmaz bir paradoksa girerim."

Bir saniye durdu ve devam etti.

"Buna dayanamam."

"Biliyorum." İfadesiz bir suratla karşılık verdi Robin.

"Ne demek biliyorsun?"

"Torao-kun, biliyorum. Kadınlar anlamak için somut bir kanıta ihtiyaç duymazlar."

Law'ın tümüyle renk değiştirmiş olan yüzü omzunun üzerinden sağa döndü ve dalmaya hazırlandıkları adanın limanını süzmeye başladı. Alacakaranlık kalkmış, gökyüzü sarı ve turuncu renklere çoktan teslim olmuştu. Uzaktan, Wano'nun efsunlu ormanlarından kuş cıvıltıları yükseliyordu.

Neden sonra yüzünü geri döndürdü.

"Ama senin kanıtın var değil mi? Cavendish'e bağırdığımda sen de oradaydın." Başını sallıyordu bir taraftan hayıflanırcasına.

"Tam olarak değil aslında." Robin'in gerilmiş yüzü birden gevşedi. "Biz birilerinin Luffy'nin karizmasından etkilenip onun için hiç düşünmeden ölüme koşmasına alışkınız. Hatta bizzat biz yapıyoruz en önce bunu. O da bizim için hiç düşünmeden ölüme atlayabiliyor. Bu normal, zaten biraz da bu yüzden hepimiz seni tayfadan sayıyoruz."

Kısa bir soluklanıp devam etti.

"Benim gördüğüm şey daha başka. Torao-kun, Dressrosa'dan ayrılırken Bellamy'yi neden Kyros'un kulübesine kadar taşımıştın?"

"Hasır Şapka-ya arkadaşı olduğu-"

"O zaman neden daha sonra Bellamy'nin sana en azından teşekkür etmesine izin vermedin, bir de üzerine nerede istersen orada ölebilirsin diye atar yaptın ki? Adamın bi zararı yoktu sana karşı."

Law, bu tespit üzerine iyice gerilmiş, çaktırmadan piponun ucunu dişlemeye başlamıştı. Robin devam etti.

"Ama Bellamy'nin zararı vardı aslında değil mi? Torao-kun, biraz dikkatli her kadın sesindeki ve tavırlarındaki kıskançlığı yakalayabilirdi."

Kötü şöhreti tıpkı diğeri gibi dünyanın her ucuna ulaşmış bu adam, soğuk havadan mı, yoksa havadan da soğuk bu arkeolog kadından mı sebep bilinmez, birden buz kesti, dişlediği pipoyu ağzından çıkardı ve iyice rahatsız olmuş halde ötekine baktı.

"O zaman neden gitmek zorunda olduğumu da anlayabiliyorsun. Nico-ya, buraya tam olarak ne için geldin?"

"Belli değil mi?" Aynı sakinliğini koruyarak cevapladı.

"Gideceksen bile veda etmeden gitmenin çok kırıcı olacağını söylemek niyetindeydim en baştan beri. Konunun buraya çekileceğini ben de bilmiyordum." Acı acı kıkırdadı. "Luffy bunu haketmiyor Torao-kun."

"Ben de haketmiyorum." Her zamanki mimiksiz suratını geri toparlayak cevap verdi.

Derken Bepo'nun içeriden gelen sesi güverteye ulaştı.

"Seyir hazır Kaptan!" Derken sesiyle birlikte kendisi de güverteye çıktı. Çıkmasıyla birlikte de Nico Robin'le göz göze gelmesi bir oldu.

"Aaa, Robin-san, siz de mi geliyorsunuz?"

"Fufufufufufu." Robin güldü. "Hayır. Bu sadece klonum, burada bile değilim aslında."

Derken geminin asıl kaptanı bu naif tabiatlı ayıya döndü.

"Bir saniye izin verir misin Bepo? 5 dakika içinde dalıyoruz."

"Aye aye, kaptaaan!" Bepo geldiği gibi geri dönerken Law tekrar Robin'e döndü.

"Senden başka kim biliyor bunu?" Suratının yeniden kızarmaya başladığını hissediyordu. Kaşları çatıldı.

"Tam emin değilim. Şüphelerimi Nami'ye açmıştım bir tek. Gerçi ben bu tespitimi Nami'ye açtığım zaman ihtimal vermemiş, hatta üstüne zorla iddiaya da girmişti ama, görünen o ki, zengin oldum."

Gemi kaptanı eliyle yüzünü tekrar kapatırken devam etti.

"Başka?"

"Başka biriyle daha paylaşacak fırsatım olmadı henüz. Bundan sonra da muhtemelen paylaşacağımı sanmıyorum."

"Neden ki?"

"Çünkü cevabımı aldım. Geri kalanı çok da önemli değil."

Gökyüzü yavaştan mavinin en açık tonlarına doğru geçiş yaparken ikili arasında kısa ama derin bir sessizlik oldu. Law ise, şapkasının siperliğini yüzüne indirdi ve bakışlarını tamamen zemine kilitledi. Alt dudağı istemsizce titriyor, yutkunmakta ve nefes almakta güçlük çekiyordu. Robin bunu farkettiğinde tekrardan çiçek açıp klonu yok etme zamanının geldiğini anladı.

"Kendine iyi bak, Torao-kun."

Çicek yaprakları kimsenin kalmadığı güverteyi süpürürken Kalp Korsanları denizlerin altında ortadan çoktan kaybolmuştu bile.


End file.
